Un sueño, una pesadilla, una triste realidad, y un camino lleno de
by Ranma84
Summary: Shampoo y Akane pelearan con todo por el amor de Ranma pésimo sumary
1. Chapter 1

**Un sueño, una pesadilla, una triste realidad, y un camino lleno de felicidad.**

En un cuarto de una joven peli azul estaba sentada esperando algo, o a alguien cuando de pronto aparece por la espalda de ella unas manos que la abrasan y un joven que muerde su oreja haciendo que suelte un pequeño y delicado gemido, se da la vuelta y ve esos hermosos ojos que hace que se pierda en ellos y lo besa, era nada menos que su amado prometido que como toda la noches vino a desearle una hermosa noche.

Akane se para y comienza a besarlo y sus lenguas juegan, pelean, se toca y se frotan como queriendo dominar y Ranma abrasa la espalda de la joven y Akane la espalda de Ranma tocándose por todo lados sin medirse fronteras entre su espalda y la parte baja de la misma.

Se separan los jóvenes amantes como en busca de oxígeno.

Akane: Ranma buena noches.

Ranma: Buenas noches Akane.

Akane abrasa por la espalda a Ranma sin quererle soltar.

Ranma: Que pasa Akane, que tienes.

Akane: No aguanto mas esta mentira solo cuando estamos los dos nos decimos cosas que realmente sentimos, pero en el día nos peleamos, nos herimos, y todo el mundo piensa que nos odiamos, pero solo tu y yo sabemos que nos amamos.

Ranma: Si decimos que nos amamos nuestras familias nos casaran inmediatamente y encima tendremos muchos enemigos de ambos lados.

Akane: Lo se pero es tan malo casarse.

Ranma: Yo me quiero casar cuando tu lo desees.

Akane: Yo deseo casarme ahora mismo pero me gustaría vivir apartado de mi familia y de tu familia hasta que nos estabilicemos, sino estarán detrás de nosotros.

Ranma: Solo por eso no te eh echo mi esposa. Quiero darte la vida que tú mereces

Ranma y Akane se dan un profundo beso.

Ranma: Y lejos de esas prometidas locas y esos chicos que te acosan.

Ranma sale por la ventana.

Al día siguiente llego Shampoo al Furinkan dando de nuevo problema a Ranma y a Akane y termino una batalla donde estaba involucrada también Ukyo durante el combate ingreso Kuno y al poco tiempo estaba el Director Kuno junto con su Hija Kodachi al poco tiempo el grupo aumento con profesores, Rin y Ran, Haposai la Abuela Cologne, Genma, Soun, dos dioses gatos, un dios Perro un Fenix, un Tigre, Ryoga, un doblador de voz de España, y un escritor de fanfic y todos pidiendo la cabeza de Ranma, y corriendo detrás de el Ranma y junto a el corría Akane.

Akane: Ranma que paso ahora.

Ranma: No lo se pero te puedo apostar que todo es por esos locos.

Akane: Desde que llegaste a mi vida nunca eh podido quejarme de tener un día aburrido, como los extraño.

Ranma: Pues en mi caso nunca los eh tenido.

Al terminar en la noche Ranma y Akane llegan a casa todo sucios cansados y agotados con su uniforme.

Akane: Cobarde esto pasa porque nunca les dices a esas locas que paren.

Ranma: Pues como ya te dije esas no entiende como es el caso de Ryoga y Kuno.

Akane: Bueno todos tenemos nuestros karmas.(con cara de inocente)

Fueron a comer durante la comida estaban algo molestos los dos, por tantas cosas en eso Akane logra escuchar un pequeño sonido familiar que no había escuchado desde el momento de la boda, esperado a su mascota tanto tiempo si era P-chan

Ranma: Donde estaba ese tonto de cerdo que en Hokaido, en china, Francia, queriendo ir simplemente a la puerta de la casa.

Akane: No molestes a P-chan como si fuera Ryoga lo más seguro es que tenga hambre ase tiempo que no había llegado a casa.

Ranma: has lo que quieras.

Akane lo puso alado y le comenzó a dar de comer algunas cosas de la mesa.

Akane: P-chan ya comiste tu comidita.

P-chan asiste con su cabeza y ase iug uig

Akane sujeta fuertemente desde la parte superior del cuerpo de P-chan para que no se suelte va caminando en dirección al baño el cerdito estaba completamente tranquilo en la manos de su amada lo que no sabia es que Ranma ya le había contado a su prometida todo lo relacionado con P-chan aunque eso significó una buena tunda para el pero es mejor decir esto el tiene mas compromiso con su prometida que con un simple enemigo-amigo, una vez que ingreso Akane con P-chan al baño Akane uso su pie para abrir el agua caliente el cerdito quería huir desesperadamente sabía que significa eso Akane su amada Akane quería bañarlo con agua caliente se escuchaba uno gritos desgarradores del cerdito.

Akane: Vamos P-chan solo es agua caliente necesitas bañarte, estate tranquilo no querrás que mama se enoje contigo o sí. (Estas palabras las dijo con un tono algo malévolo y desafiante)

Justo en ese momento Akane introduce con sus propias manos a P-chan, Ranma estaba afuera escuchando todo y esperando todo en ese momento el cuerpo de un cerdo desaparece y aparece el de Ryoga, en ese mismo instante Akane retrocede y busca algo en el baño era un bate de acero.

Ryoga: Akane puedo explicarlo enserio puedo explicarlo. (sin querer se para mostrando toda su hombría e intenta cubrirse)

Akane: No te preocupes Ryoga, me explicaras cuando termine de romperte todo los huesos, y si crees que me inmuto por verte desnudo, déjame decirte que ya vi a un semental como Ranma y no me impresiona lo tuyo, por lo tanto solo romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo, por verme desnuda, cuando me cambio de ropa y por ponerte en mi pecho, de esto no sales vivo, y más vale que no huyas si aún te consideras un hombre.

Ryoga estaba destrozado, Akane lo basureo con respecto a Ranma, y con esas palabras no sabía si valía mas quedarse para mostrar que era un hombre y soportar el castigo que tenía merecido o huir como cobarde lamentablemente mientras pensaba Akane logro sujetarlo y le dio una golpiza que ni Ranma en todo su enojo se lo había dado, Ranma estaba viendo la golpiza que estaba siendo impartida por Akane y hasta el sintió pena por el chico cerdo cuando termino la primera tunda de golpes, toda la familia estaba ceca de los baños escuchando esos golpes e insultos a veces Akane salía del baño a pedir algo con que seguir moliendo el cuerpo de Ryoga algo que Ranma gentilmente le pasaba un pedazo de madera , una pata de cabra, un mueble , una silla , una mesa, una barra de metal.

Cuando termino esa masacre en el baño salió Akane golpeando el piso como si se tratara de un elefante macho marcando su territorio entonces Ranma gentilmente fue a llamar al Dr. Tofu que venga a ver a un herido de Akane antes que de herido pase a ser un muerto.

Unas cuantas horas después se pudo ver a un cuerpo en la sala del Dr. Tofu enyesado desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza sin dejarle un solo lugar sin enyesar.

Akane estaba muy molesta encerrada en su cuarto mientras abajo había una reunión familiar.

Soun: Ranma intenta hablar con Akane, cuando ella esta así solo te escucha a ti.

Nabiki: es verdad está muy molesta por lo de P-chan deberías hablar con ella.

Kasumi: Ranma habla con Akane es verdad que no es muy bonita, ni nada femenina, y tiene un genio terrible pero deberías hablar con ella sobre su mascota.

Ranma: ya hablare con Akane solo necesita un poco de tiempo paraqué se le pase el enojo.

Ranma fue gentilmente al cuarto de Akane como todo los días estaba haciendo para besarse y acariciarse y mostrar que realmente se aman era un momento especial solo para los dos no importaba que tan enojados estaban o que tan furioso estén siempre era un momento solo para los dos.

Ranma logra entrar y ve a una Akane sentada frente a el.

Akane: Cuando me dijiste lo de Ryoga me enoje porque me lo ocultaste me dijistes que fue lo único que me ocultes por cuestiones de honor y te lo vuelvo a preguntar me ocultas algo más por honor.

Ranma: Es todo lo que te eh ocultado.

Akane: Ahora Largo de mi cuarto.

Ranma: Akane pensé que cuando me habías golpeado y todo eso ya no tenías más enojo solo con Ryoga.

Akane: Estoy molesta porque a pocas personas eh considerado amigos entre ellos a Ryoga me engaño me traición (comenzó a llorar)

Ranma Abrasa a Akane.

Akane: tu jamás me traicionaras jamás me engañaras.

Ranma: Sabes Akane la razón por la que tu ganas por goleada a las otras disque prometidas mías es porque jamás tomaste ventaja de mi ni de mis debilidades, nunca intentaste obligarme hacer algo aunque este susceptible o bajo algún hechizo o droga siempre intentaste ver que fuera yo el que tomara la decisión, y yo siempre respeto eso y yo jamás usaría algo para abusar de tu confianza o de ti misma Akane.

Akane beso a Ranma y estuvieron abrasados un buen tiempo hasta que Ranma se marchó dejando a una Akane consolada y aliviada de corazón.

Al día siguiente.

Kasumi: Akane levanta a Ranma ya se les esta asiendo tarde.

Akane: ya voy Kasumi.

Akane sube al cuarto de Ranma ve que no haya nadie y lo levanta con un beso, Algo que Ranma abre sus ojos y le devuelve el beso.

Ranma: Me gusta cuando me levantas así.

Akane: A mi también aunque lo de la patada tengo que seguir asiéndolo para no perder la costumbre, ahora alístate y baja que ya es tarde.

Durante el desayuno Kasumi informa que tienen que hoy todo bañarse en los baños públicos ya que debido a un pequeño inconveniente el baño de la casa no puede ser usado mientras se repara gracias a Kamisama y al Dr. Tofu no se convirtió en el escenario de un crimen.

Al llegar a la escuela se puede ver a un joven Kuno con todo el grupo de kendo esperando a Ranma.

Tatewaiki: Ranma perverso hechicero eh venido a derrotarte, esto tuve que hacer hace bastante tiempo, y hoy es la fecha, hoy con todo ellos y mi persona te aremos pedazos Saotome.

Tatewaiki marcha hacia donde estaba Akane Tendo toma su mano y quiere darle un beso en ella algo que hace que Akane le de un codazo y Ranma una patada mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Tatewaiki: Como te atreves a interferir entre nuestro amor tonto Saotome.

Akane: Kuno creo que tienes que entender una ves por todo que jamás, de los jamases estaré enamorada de ti se puede decir que asta me desagradas, puedes por favor dejar de hacer tonterías.

Tatewaiki: Mi pequeña joven Tendo me amas tanto y ves lo maravilloso que soy, y por eso crees que no me mereces pero no te preocupes yo aun así te amo con todo ese problemas de clases sociales y del linaje.

Akane: Ranma me puedes hacer un pequeño favor.

Ranma: Si Akane que cosa.

Akane: No intervengas en esta paliza que voy a dar a alguien y tenme mi portafolio no quiero que se ensucie.

Ranma: Bueno si es lo que quieres

Akane se lanzo contra Kuno con tal velocidad y fiereza que el pobre apenas si pudo sentir como unos cuantos huesos se rompían mientras quedaba en estado de inconciencia pero Akane siguió haciendo llaves y golpes contra todo el cuerpo golpeando puntos vitales una ves que el pobre Kuno no quedara ni rastro de lo que alguna ves fue se abalanzó contra el equipo de kendo que acompañaba a la joven víctima de los pobres solo se escuchaba lamentos, y gritos de horror, y los huesos siendo pulverizados, una ves que termino de exhibir algunas llaves y técnicas de combate poco ortodoxas se dirije donde estaba un Kuno recuperando algo de conciencia.

Akane: Realmente ando aun molesta por mucha cosas y no quiero verte mas. (Akane le lanzo una patada enviándolo tal vez a la periferias de Tokio)

Akane: ya estoy mas tranquila creo que me eh desahogado, Ranma vamos a clases (con una sonrisa)

Ranma: Guau hasta que por fin Akane esta de mejor humor. (Ranma ve hacia atrás y ve a todas las víctimas y cierra los ojos y les da la gracias por mejorar el humor de Akane)

Durante la clases todo esta normal y se sienten muy bien, en eso llega Shampo intentado que Ranma acepte salir con ella a una cita, Ranma le niega con la cabeza e intenta decirle que ni muerto saldría con ella, por su parte Shampo se pone insistente y Ranma corre detrás de Akane.

Akane: Que haces no me digas que no puedes resolver tu propios problemas (poniendo los ojos pequeños y una vos algo molesta)

Ranma: Veras Shampo lo que ocurre es que hoy saldré con Akane a ver una película que ella ha estado esperando toda la semana.

Shampoo: Como que salir con chica violenta y no con Shampoo es malo ser un esposo traicionero.

Ranma: Tu solo eres mi amiga y no soy tu esposo (lo dijo en tono de defensa) y ella es mi prometida.

Shampoo sale molesta del lugar con la sangre que le hervía de coraje.

Akane: Asi con que usando el compromiso cuando te conviene, y según tu qué película es la que me habías invitado y yo aceptado.

Ranma: La caída de la última flor de cerezo.

Akane abrió la boca esa película quería irla a ver, con sus amigas pero no podían organizarse.

Akane: como así sabias que quería ver esa película.

Ranma: para que veas que hay cosas que si se de ti.

Ranma llamo a casa diciendo que llegaría tarde que andaría con Akane, Kasumi recibió la llamada y pregunto si comerían afuera algo que Ranma asistió.

Vieron los jóvenes la película Akane juraría que vio cabecear a Ranma y dormir y roncar cierta parte de la película, pero Akane en cambio suspiraba en mucha parte de la película algo que hacia que Ranma se levante para poder observar esa parte que tanto le gustaba a Ranma.

Al llegar a casa cada uno fue a su cuarto Akane estaba brincando de alegría y esperaba la noche, para poder darle un fuerte beso a Ranma y dejarle que bese su cuello, Akane sabía que Ranma le fascinaba besar el cuello de Akane, pero ella rara vez solo en días muy especiales se lo dejaba hacer porque simple ella le fascinaba que le bese el cuello algo que provoca que escapen pequeños gemidos a Akane y se excite enormemente ella , pero eso jamás le diría a Ranma sería un secreto que se lo llevaría a la tumba ya todos se habían ido a dormir y era la hora estaba esperando impaciente pero los minutos pasaban y el no llegaba que estaba pasando porque no venía tal vez se olvidó o se molestó por algo que ella hizo o dijo entonces viendo que no llegaba fue a la habitación de Ranma, ingresando por la puerta y vio a un Ranma tirado en el piso y junto a el estaba Shampoo al ver la escena abrió la puerta e ingreso poniéndose en guardia.

Shampoo: Akane que haces aquí.

Akane: Esta es mi casa la pregunta es que tu haces aquí.

Shampoo. Simple hoy Ranma será mío y de nadie más.

Akane: Que has dicho, el es mi prometido que haces.

Shampoo: hoy Ranma me escogerá a mi y no importa que estés o no yo ya hice todo el trabajo en unos momentos se despertara y lo veras.

Akane: Que hiciste a Ranma que hechizo o brujería le has hecho bruja.

Al día siguiente Ranma se levanta normalmente y Akane no fue a darle su beso mañanero y comenzó a bajar.

Kasumi: Hola Ranma puedes levantar a Akane, esta aun dormida.

Ranma fue a levantar a Akane y abrió la habitación lo que vio fue algo que le sorprendió mucho y fue una Akane mal puesta la parte superior de su pijama abierta la boca y abrasando su almohada, entonces se acercó y el le dio su beso mañanero Akane abre sus ojos y comenzó a besarlo y sin darse cuenta Akane movió su mano sobre el amigo de Ranma algo que Ranma abrió los ojos y salto separándose de Akane. Por su parte ese movimiento despertó a Akane completamente.

Akane: Hola Ranma que pasa.

Ranma: Nada Akane solo parece que aun estabas medio dormida.

Akane: Y como te has derpertado, después de lo de Shampoo.

Ranma: Shampoo no recuerdo eso solo recuerdo que fui a mi habitación me quede dormido pero no recuerdo más y perdona Akane por no darte tu beso de buenas noches no volverá a pasar, y que asía aquí Shampoo.

Akane: Ah no es nada decidió irse porque te vio dormido. ( Algo triste la joven de los Tendo)

Ese día fue extrañamente normal para una persona común pero para ellos era raro no vino molestar Sahmpooo en todo el santo día de Kodachi y Ukyo eso es algo normal molestan poco en una semana a veces puede pasar una semana sin que molesten pero SHampoo es casi como desayunar todo los días.

Fue un día muy lindo con un sol maravillo nubes que ayudaban a que no queme el sol pero para dos jóvenes era un día algo triste, La peli azul estaba distante de cualquier tipo de conversa y Ranma solo la veía a ella, para el ese era su sol y estaba apagándose y no sabía porque intento averiguar pero no salía mayor información de Akane solo salidas por la tangente.

Estaba triste, apagado el brillo de Akane, Nabiki quiso saber porque pensó que era Ranma pero no había sido el según los datos cogidos hasta ahora.

Por su parte el joven Saotome, comenzó a llegar la información a su cerebro un sueño muy revelador pero era solo eso sueño, que había tenido.

Ranma: Que lindo sueño tuve pero eso es nada mas un sueño debo ver cómo ayudar a esa marimacho.

Los dos iban caminando a casa entonces Ranma corrió a una panadería y compro un rico pastel, el favorito de Akane y se lo presento.

Ranma: Hoy habrá pastel como postre Akane. Levanta esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Akane: Es verdad, debería alegrarme y no deprimirme.

Pasando los días comenzó Akane a tener serios problemas, comenzó a correr literalmente al baño a vomitar apenas comía o cuando olía la comida o cuando estaban cocinando.

Ranma: Que tienes que te pasa Akane.

Akane: No te preocupes solo estoy un poco enferma.

Akane dejo de correr por la mañanas y hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio incluyendo katas, pero comenzó a tomar gaseosas, jugos, comer comida en abundancia, prácticamente comía casi la misma cantidad que Ranma aunque este último se defendía que él come un poco menos que Akane.

Durante ese tiempo paso algo que provoco en Ranma mas incógnitas.

Kuno: Akane Tendo hoy vengo a retarte para que salgas conmigo, y no puedes negarte.

Akane: Me niego totalmente, Ranma encárgate de este problema.(lo dijo en forma de orden como un general mandando a su soldados a morir en la guerra)

Ranma: Lo que tu digas (Ranma fue a toda velocidad donde Kuno dejándolo soñado)

Desde allí si alguien venia a retar al dojo Akane esperaba que venga Ranma a defender si salía una prometida nueva mojaba a Ranma y lo enviaba a el arreglar el problema ella literalmente huía de cualquier combate,si U.

Ranma veía A Akane comenzar a engordar y sus amigas del colegio también lo notaron.

Mayumi: Akane creo que debes controlarte estas comiendo mucho, ahora comes lo que te envían y encima envías a compra a Ranma muchas cosas como dulces.

Akane: Tengo hambre y no puedo evitarlo.

Kykio: Es verdad si sigues engordando Ranma ya no te va a querer, los chicos no les gusta las chicas gordas.

Akane vio a Ranma llegar salió corriendo a sus brazos.

Akane: Ranma tu si me vas a querer verdad, aunque engorde y ya no entre en mi vestido, no me dejaras, ni te iras con shampoo ni Ukyo, aunque sea poco femenina, sea fea, poco agraciada, mal genio, y nada cariñosa.

Ranma: Vamos Akane tranquilízate no hagas esto en público.

Akane: Yo te amo, te amo te amo y no quiero que nadie más se fije en ti ni te vea.

Ranma estaba echo piedra era la primera ves que Akane lo hacia todo público ya no podía esconderse su relación escondida.

Ranma: Ya ya to también te amo pero tranquilízate por favor.

Akane: Trajiste lo que te pedí.

Ranma: Si pero hay mucho para ti y tus amigas.

Akane: Tonto esto es solo para mi (tomo todo y se puso a comer como si no existiría un mañana)

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos con los cambios de humor de Akane.

Al llegar a casa estaban todos muy tranquilamente cuando Akane sintió un fuerte mareo, cayendo en dirección al piso Ranma salió disparado en dirección a la joven sosteniéndola y colocándola de la forma más tierna y delicada posible a su prometida.

Nabiki: Bien echo cuñadito, cuidando a su a tu novia y prometida, toda la escuela ya sabe sobre su declaración de amor.

Kasumi llama al doctor que venga a ver a su hermana.

Minutos mas tarde y Kasumi salió con Nabiki para que pueda revisar sin problema alguno a la más joven e los Tendo, estaba en casa Nodoka, Genma y Soun junto allí Ranma.

Tofu: Esta bien solo tiene que descansar, como ya le dije la joven Akane debe tener cuidado con su embarazo, ya que es un embarazo con alto riesgo.

Ranma fue el más sorprendido de todos está embarazada pero como quien pudo hacer esto con quien me engaño si yo nunca lo hice con ella, ella me engaño lo más correcto sería romper el compromiso y valla con quien ella realmente ama, su sangre hervía de coraje tenia deseos de matar a ese tipo por meterse con la mujer que ama, pero a ella lastimarla no podía aunque ella la lastimo como ningún otro oponente lo había toda la familia inmediatamente pensó en que ese niño era de Ranma.

Tofu: por su expresión parece que Akane no les dijo nada, y perdonen por haberles dado la noticia, así pensé que ella ya se los había comentado, ella mismo me dijo que se los diría.

Soun: Ranma como puede pasar esto.

Genma: Es verdad.  
Nodoka: Eres todo un hombre Ranma

Soun: Bueno, ya esta echo hay que casarlo inmediatamente para unir a las escuelas.

Genma y Soun estaba muy contentos porque por fin se casarían y no pondrían una excusa.

Ranma sujeto a la joven subiendo a su cuarto y colocándola delicadamente.

Pasando unas dos horas y el no salía, pudo ver el momento en que Akane se despertó.

Akane: hola amor.

Ranma: Hola Tendo.

Al escuchar esa forma de llamarla esa forma de decir las cosas algo había pasado para ese enojo.

Akane: Que paso porque estás enojado.

Ranma: Quien es el padre de ese niño que está en tu vientre.

Akane: Ese bebe es tu hijo.

Ranma aun mas sorprendido

Ranma: Cuando fue cuando paso, porque yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

Akane: Cuando Shampoo llego ese día te había hecho algo.

-Regresando a ese dia-

Shampoo: Lo que le di es simple un fuerte afrodisiaco único, el cuando se levante buscara la mujer que ama, a la mas hermosa y sexy de toda las mujeres que le atraen e ira con ella, para tener el mas fuerte y exitante noche de sexo que puedas imaginarte y no podras detenerlo porque si el no libera toda esa energía puede tener un paro cardiaco, que te parece Akane, será mejor que salgas de la habitación porque no creo que se detenga aunque mires y el quitara cualquier estorbo en su camino para lograr su objetivo, y si lo detienes puede morir, al despertar vera todo lo que hiso y pues por su honor y el mio amansillado por el se casara conmigo.

Akane: Que estas loca intentas luchar contra su voluntad, el no es un juguete que puedas ir a quitar a las personas y usarlas a tu voluntada es una persona tu no lo amas, solo piensas para ti misma, eres de lo peor.

En ese momento Ranma se levanta y ve a Shampoo, lo que mas temio Akane paso fue que el fue caminando donde Shampoo ella se lanzo sobre Ranma gritando mi amor, pero Akane literalmente quedo echo piedra Ranma sujeto a Shampoo y de un fuerte patada la mando por la ventana lejos de casa.

Akane dijo lo siguiente -Ranma veo que no surjio en ti ese hechizo- fue a abrazarlo, Ranma la abrasa y comenzó a besarle el cuello ella estaba tan contenta que le dejo pero recordó que el siempre le pedia permiso para besar esa parte intento separlo pero el la tenia sujeta tan fuertemente y comenzó el a quitarle la blusa, Akane se dio cuenta que si había dado efecto, pero Ranma había escogido sobre Shampoo a ella sobre, Ukyo a ella entonces realmente la amaba la considera hermosa, sexy pero no quería hacerlo en ese estado era aprovecharse de Ranma, pero como decirle que no pero aun asi de su boca salio –detente no quiero hacerlo- Ranam se detuvo no la –Vamos Akane solo un poco mas de besos- siguió besándola Akane quería librarse de el pero ella también tenia deseos y Ranma lo tenia pero que tanto es del hechizo y que tanto era porque el lo deseaba Akane comenzó a sentir algo duro que estaba por la parte de sus sexo ya lo haia sentido mas de una ves pero cada ves que lo sentía Ranma se daba cuenta e intentaba esconderlo y detenia lo que fuera pero esta ves no le importaba, la joven Tendo lo deseaba pero era como hacerlo con un borracho no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, seria aprovecharse de Ranma pero si se detenia podría su corazón detenerse pero en un instante la razón de Akane se fue a tomar una pequeñas vacaciones y aparecieron las hormonas a trabajar y tenían mucho trabajo, Akane le aranco la camiseta al joven artista y comenzó a besar el pecho de su prometido, y termino arrancándole el pantalón y Ranma le quito a Akane toda su ropa no quería ver nada que cubra la piel o la vergüenza de Akane en ese momento Ranma no era un hombre tranquilo era una vestia salvaje que pedia mas y mas y Akane estaba dispuesta a saciarlo completamente, la joven sintió con una parte de Rannma ingresaba a su cuerpo con una fuerza sin ser delicado asiendo que ella se llene sus ojos de lagrimas Akane estaba también estaciada con todo cuando llegaron al climax Ranma quedo completamente su parte Akane aunque lo había disfrutado, ahora estaba arrepentida había tomado algo de Ranma sin su consentimiento, había echo lo que Shampoo deseaba hacerle a Ranma y ella le había recriminado, la razón por la que Ranma la había escogido era que siempre buscaba lo mejor para el y nunca le obligaba hacer algo a el, siempre busco la manera de sacarle de un echizo lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Ranma solo lo debería saber ella y nadie mas tomo y vistió a Ranma la forma típica que el se hiba a dormir ella se vistió lo mas rápidamente posible.

Akane: Amor te amo ahora mas que nunca por escogerme sobre toda tus otras prometidas para esta noche y espero que lo olvides mi niño. (le besa la mejilla)

-Presente-

Akane: Pero al despertar el otro día lo habías olvidado me puse triste pero lo deseaba que lo olvidaras, y así no perderte , (comenzó a llorar) no quise hacerlo pero me deje llevar entre lo que podía pasarte en tu corazón más mis hormonas.

Ranma abrasa a su amada.

Ranma: Tonta es verdad que lo olvide pero al pasar el dia lo recordé pero para mi era un sueño, un sueño que había tenido uno de muchos, y te lo agradesco porque yo lo eh deseado hacer muchas veces contigo, y ahora mañana nos casaremos hablare con toda la familia quiero casarme contigo lo mas rápido y esta ves hacerte e amor con toda la dulzura que me hubiera gustado entregarte ese día.

Notas.  
Que les pareció el primer capítulo de aquí narrare todo el embarazo de Akane Tendo


	2. Chapter 2

**Un sueño, una pesadilla, una triste realidad, y un camino lleno de felicidad.**

 **Matrimonio**

El matrimonio se daría de una forma rápida y algo no ostentosa, Nabiki comprendió que era mejor quedar callada, no quería arruinar este momento su hermana estaba embarazada y no quería alguna loca intentado atacar a su hermana en ese estado.

-Te ves preciosa querida- Habla la matriarca Saotome.

-Gracias- la peli azul estaba algo avergonzada

-Hermanita quien diría te comiste el pastel antes de la boda, dime te gusto la paleta que se maneja Ranma- con una gran sonrisa lo dijo Nabiki.

-Nabiki- Akane aún más roja de vergüenza

Kasumi estaba arreglando todo.

Mientras en la habitación de Ranma, estaba el joven vistiéndose, y junto a él estaba su futuro suegro.

-En realidad no me gusto, Ranma que te hayas acostado con mi hija sin haberte casado pero bueno así son los jóvenes vigorosos, solo espero que la hagas muy feliz-

-Si señor Soun, Akane será muy feliz, me encargare de eso-

-Y hazla respetar ya no quiero saber de mas prometidas- **  
** **-** Ya me encargare de ese problema también **-**

Ranma y Akane estaban listos al frente del sacerdote para casarlos, y unirlos para siempre, Ranma tenía varios pensamientos entre ellos como mantener a su futura esposa, Akane por su parte tenia dudas de cómo ser una ama de casa, como cuidar a su hijo, de cómo continuar, ambos tenían serias dudas de que tenían que hacer de aquí adelante ninguna había terminado aun los estudios, sus padres aun no decían que mismo ocurriría, pero algo era seguro, para ambos mientras estén juntos ya no importa nada.

Toda la ceremonia se llevo normalmente, y ambos estaban ya casados, todo el mundo estaba contento Nabiki, abraso a su hermana igual que Kasumi, todos estaban sumamente contento, brindaron con un poco de licor, Akane le dieron jugo de naranja por su estado, por su parte Akane aun tenia algo de dudas antes de casarse si Ranma estaría contento después de todo quedó embarazada por culpa de Shampoo pero ese hijo era de Ranma, y el mismo le confeso que si lo deseaba pero si hubiera sido por mutuo acuerdo no se hubiera cuidado, o tal vez no, nunca lo sabrá pero ve a Ranma contento y eso es mas que suficiente para ella.

La ceremonia se mantenía y una pequeña fiesta hubo en el dojo una tan pequeña que solo había comida, una vez terminado esto Ranma y Akane salieron a dar un pequeño paseo.

Mientras la pareja caminaba por el centro comercial, comprarían una cosas para el bebe y saldrían a ver una película como recién casados, estaban algo asustados, por no decir aterrados, terminaron de ver una película y de allí se fueron a un hotel, la idea fue de Ranma, Akane no puso objeción.

-Ahora de casados me invitas a un hotel-

-En casa me daría vergüenza-

Akane comenzó a besar a Ranma y este ultimo le devolvía el beso y comenzó a desnudarla, Ranma comenzó esta ves a recorrer todo el cuerpo de su esposa, le aria el amor sería la segunda vez para la joven pareja, pero la primera vez sin algún hechizo o maquinación de parte de Shampoo, Akane sintió mucho diferencia la primera vez que lo hiso con Ranma, fue directo, sin tantos besos y caricias, pero aun así fue algo divino para ella, esta vez Ranma se dedicó a besar y chupar sus pechos, en tocarle su intimidad, en acariciar sus piernas, le beso desde el cuello bajando hasta sus piernas, y subió por su espalda, fue algo mágico, mucho mejor que su primera vez, Ranma fue delicado con ella la trato como si se fuera a romper por un mal movimiento, Akane se encargó que Ranma también disfrute mucho, quería que fuera algo único para el que disfrute y cumplirle cada capricho de Ranma, ella sabía que él era dominante, y ella le fascinaba que lo fuera, le gustaba que la someta en la cama, el callo rápidamente en el juego de Akane, y eso fue algo que excito enormemente a la pareja.

-Akane, creo que me are adicto a tus besos a tu cuerpo-

-Tonto, yo ya me hice adicta a ti-

Ambos sellaron con un beso, este momento ahora tocaba salir, irse al dojo, y enfrentar la nueva locuras que les espera en casa.

Al llegar ambos estaban en la sala, escuchando al padre de Akane, de como aunque esta contento de que estén casados, está sumamente avergonzado del comportamiento de su hija de acostarse con Ranma antes del matrimonio, y no haberse conservado, y también enojado con Ranma de como pudo presionarla para llevarla a la cama, aunque indicaba que lo comprendía porque es hombre si tanto deseaba llevarla a la cama, mejor se hubieran casado y evitar tanto problema.

-Papa, en realidad- Akane estaba dispuesta a contar todo lo ocurrido no sentía ella justo que Ranma sea tratado así por algo que no fue su culpa, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Ranma.

-Señor Soun por favor perdóneme, es verdad, fui algo apurado, pero compréndame que en realidad amo a su hija Akane, es muy hermosa, todo el embarazo es mi culpa, ella solo cedió ante mis deseos porque se que me ama, y ahora creo que me aproveche de ese sentimiento tan puro, que ella me tiene, yo la amo, y le agradezco que usted me permitiera casarme con ella, y gracias a eso ahora estoy casado con su hija, a la cual amare toda mi vida.- toda estas palabras Ranma lo hiso postrado ante el padre de Akane, la joven sintió que Ranma la cuidaba aun en este momento, y con esas palabras si tenía alguna duda, ya no estaba, lo que ella hiso fue lo correcto, gracias a ese acto, ahora tenía el amor, de su esposo, y unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos llenas de felicidad.

 **-** Vamos hijo, no te pongas tampoco tan serio, después de todo yo te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo, aunque nunca te hubieras casado con mi hija Akane, te seguiría queriendo como si fueras un hijo para mí, además estoy contento seré abuelo, habrá un descendiente, y ya no me llames Señor Soun, o Tío Soun dime papá **-** puso una enorme sonrisa mostrando que estaba sumamente contento.

-Bueno hijo, hay una sorpresa ambos tienen un nuevo cuarto, el cuarto de ambos ahora es el antiguo de visitas, sus cosas fueron movidas a ese cuarto mas grande, necesitan espacio, para comenzar su vida juntos.- fueron las palabras de la matriarca.

 **-** Gracias, necesito descansar me iré al cuarto- se despidió Akane.

-Hijo necesitamos conversar- fueron las palabras del patriarca Genma.

-Claro-

Soun y Genma le contaban a Ranma sobre los planes de ellos para que Ranma se haga cargo del dojo en trabajarlo y generar ingresos ahora más que nunca ya que no pueden quedarse sin dinero ya que un bebe necesita dinero y mucho dinero, y quedarse de nuevo sin dinero como les paso ya hace un tiempo atrás donde Kodachi inclusive se enteró e intento comprarlo con comida o un dojo, por su parte Ranma asistió, y comprendió que al venir del colegio el estaría entregando volantes por toda Nerima y de allí se dirigiría al dojo a dar clases.

Una vez terminada la conversa en la que solo los hombres de familia estaban presentes Ranma decidió dirigirse a su nuevo cuarto junto a su esposa.

Akane apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo, aunque era muy pronto, podría decirse que Akane aumento su consumo alimenticio como si ese niño ya tuviera nueve meses, bueno al día siguiente sería un día interesante para Ranma, seria Lunes, el primer día a clases siendo esposo de Akane, y sabiendo que Akane está embarazada el pobre tenia mil razones para que Akane no valla y ninguna sola para que tenga que ir a clases, y tenia una pequeña lista para que ni siquiera salga de casa, la primera en lista era Kodachi, la segunda era Shampoo, y la tercera era Ukyo, Ranma ponía en orden sus ideas Kodachi estaba loca, no le importaba meter a terceros en su guerra personal, y autoproclamada prometida, y el decía para si que ni muerto la podría verla como amiga siguiera, la segunda era Shampoo tal ves respete a su esposa porque está embarazada y alguna regla de las amazonas evite tocarla por su estado pero si no la hay esperaba utilizar el honor o orgullo de ella para evitar que la ataque y pues sino tendría que intervenir, Ukyo era su amiga pero no de Akane y ahí estaba el problema, el pobre tenia serios problemas en su cabeza.

-Ranma que piensas-

-En mañana-

-Ya duerme- Akane comenzó a besarlo y Ranma la besaba, y la abraso al poco tiempo escucho un pequeño ruido afuera del cuarto, al salir ve Soun y Genma jugando Shogi a Kasumi sirviendo café a su papa y su tio, Nabiki estaba con un esquipo de grabación y un micrófono en la puerta.

-Puedo saber que están haciendo todos-

-Es que queríamos saber si ibas a terminar la tarea y darle los últimos retoques al bebe- Fueron las palabras de Soun

-Ya déjennos tranquilos- Fueron los gritos de Ranma algo que provoco que todos salgan de allí, Ranma ingresa y solo atina a decir –Son unos incorregibles-.

-Ya déjalos Ranma, esos siempre son unos metiches y unos tontos, además de que se preocupan o quieren ver si ya saben que estoy embarazada-

Ranma se acuesta en la cama

-Ranma, tengo miedo-

-De que Akane-

-No sé si seré una buena madre, No se cocinar, hacerme cargo de una casa, y cuidar a mi bebe y a ti no se que va ocurrir-

-No te preocupes yo tengo tanto miedo como tu, ahora tengo que generar dinero para ti, para el bebe y para mi –

-Ranma perdóname-

-Porque te disculpas-

-Porque por mi culpa estamos ahora donde estamos-

-Entonces debería agradecerte, porque siempre soñé una vida contigo-

-Yo también pero quería algo diferente algo – Ranma la interrumpe con un beso –Tonta, yo estoy feliz como estamos, hubiera deseado algo mejor, pero lo que tengo me hace feliz, ahora veras que todo saldrá bien- Ranma regresa besando a la dulce Akane y ella corresponde el beso y ambos quedan profundamente unidos.

 **Al día siguiente,**

Un cerdito contento caminaba por medio de la sala buscando la habitación de Akane, hasta que encuentra e ingresa pero algo estaba mal muy mal, la habitación tenía la cama de ella pero el escritorio no estaba varios libros no estaban allí, la ropa no estaba el closet vacío, que había pasado en cuatro días, mientras caminaba por esa habitación una manos la sujetan no era Akane, era Kasumi, -Pobre P-chan donde has estado tu dueña te a estado buscando, estaba preocupada, bueno te llevare a la nueva habitación de tu ama- mientras caminaba el joven cerdito no sabia porque se había cambiado y le abre era una habitación mucho mas grande, logra ver era una cama enorme, tenia dos pares de escritorio, pudo visualizar la ropa de Akane, ahí Kasumi le deja mientras caminaba pudo ver que la cama no estaba en un rincón sino en la mitad de la habitación, mientras caminaba pudo visualizar y darse cuenta que era la antiguo cuarto de visitas, no entendía que mismo pasaba ¿Por qué cambiarla?, tuvo una ligera esperanza de que Ranma se marchara de la casa y que Akane para que no se sintira triste le cambiaran de cuarto, pero eso seria posible, en eso ingresa Akane, al cuarto,

-Hay pequeñín, Kasumi me dijo que te encontró, yo te eh estado buscando y mírate has estado dentro de casa, a veces me gustaría saber dónde te metes, lo bueno que parece que estas gordito lo que quiere decir que si has estado comiendo bien.-

Akane toma a p-chan y lo abrasa contra su pechos y pudo notar que estaban mucho mas grandes que antes pero no tan duros sino mas suaves, pero el cerdito pensó que era porque estaba entrando al desarrollo, al poco tiempo lo puso sobre la cama,- hay pequeño, mira te compre esto- le enseño una camita pequeña, en la cual tenía escrito o intento de escrito en bordado que decía P-chan, -Ya no puedes dormir en la cama conmigo- Pchan no entendío eso porque no dormir en la misma cama con Akane, esta cama era mucho mas grande tranquilamente entraba el -Ya sabes que a Ranma no le gusta eso siente celos el muy tonto- El cerdito pensó que tiene que ver el idiota de Ranma en todo esto, -Hay P-chan, creo que debo conseguirte una amiguita, tu sabes porque sino te daría envidia de lo que hago de noche- el pobre cerdito ahora si no entendía que pasaba porque le conseguiría una amiga, y envidia.-esa es una opción y esterilizarla a tu amiguita y no haya cría, o llevarte a ti para que te castren y así no tener cría , o solo tener una camada y nada mas, aun no me decido que dices- el cerdito comenzaba a sudar frio castrarlo a el, no de ninguna manera perder su hombría, pero tener crías o no tenerlas, y porque envida entendía menos, en eso ingresa Ranma, P-chan lo ve con algo de molestia porque ese tonto ingresa sin pedir permiso, al cuarto de Akane, acaso no sabe que debe pedir permiso, Akane por su lado no dice nada, Ranma ve a Pchan pero no tenía ganas de decir nada en eso se acerca y besa a Akane, un beso no pequeño sino uno largo y fogoso, Akane comienza a responder Ranma la aproxima hacia su cuerpo y el se acuesta sobre la cama llevando a Akane sobre el, Ranma abrasa a su esposa y comienza acariciar su cuerpo en eso Akane se separa –Ah y como así estás tan candente hoy que te ah pasado, solo quiero besarte- Ranma lo hacia para que su querido amigo Ryoga ya sepa cual era su lugar, Pchan estaba con un corazón roto, destrozado, enseguida se lanzo y comenzó a morder la mano de Ranma este lo lanzo contra el piso y Pchan comenzó a intentar morder a Ranma y este sale de la habitación, al poco tiempo se ve en el patio peleando Ryoga contra Ranma, y Akane sale buscando a su mascota y pensando porque Pchan atacaría a Ranma de esa forma tal ves pensó que Ranma la estaba atacando tendría que hablar con Pchan.

Al salir ve a Ryoga y Ranma peleando

-Pues si me case con Akane-

-Eres un canalla como pudiste, hacer eso a la dulce Akane-

Ranma ya la había explicado a Akane, que Ryoga esta enamorado de ella.

-Puedo saber porque ahora están peleando- Fueron la palabras de Akane

-Yo te liberare de este canalla Akane-

-Ryoga déjame explicarte que yo amo a Ranma- el chico cerdo quedo roto por dentro, sentía caer lágrimas de sus ojos en eso escucho pronto algo que literalmente lo aniquilo –Estoy esperando un hijo de Ranma- al escuchar eso literalmente sintió que estaba muerto en vida.

Ryoga comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de la casa de los Tendo no quería regresar a ese lugar estaba destruido mientras corría sin rumbo fijo se perdió en el horizonte.

-Ryoga …,Ranma, donde esta Pchan te estaba mordiendo la mano y ahora no lo encuentro- Ranma no sabia como explicarle que no vería a Pchan tal vez nunca pero tenía que pensar algo para que olvide ese cerdo.

 **Día siguiente**

Se dirigían a al colegio, como enfrentar a todo el colegio que ahora son marido y mujer, como decirle a todos que Akane Saotome espera un hijo, Nabiki por su parte tenia buena fotos y ganaría una fortuna vendiéndolas a todos si aria una fortuna evaluada en mucho dinero, ya tenía una idea del marketing, una idea de cómo hacer un montón de dinero.

Notas.  
Gua las cosas que pasan

Agradesco a meliandrade, , NoUsernamesAreAvailable c, Akane Tendo


End file.
